


Yesterday When I Was Young

by 4thofFive



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 14:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4thofFive/pseuds/4thofFive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny’s attempt to try to be more young and carefree ends in disaster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another of my oldies. I hope I'm not making people crazy posting all of these here but it's a much better place to archive. 
> 
> When I originally wrote this it started out as Gen but I decided as I wrote chapter 2 that it would be M/M.

Danny grinned as he and Kono walked back towards 5-0 headquarters, the two of them still bickering happily about the superiority of New Jersey pizza over Hawaiian pizza. He had to admit he’d had a really good day. He didn’t often get to work with the young police officer and he’d enjoyed the chance to talk to her and to give her some advice about doing the job.

Normally Kono was Chin’s partner and the older detective had done a good job of training his cousin but Danny had a few experiences Chin didn’t and he was anxious to share them with Kono and take advantage of a “teachable moment” as one of Grace’s teachers always says.

The detective had always loved working with less experienced officers and giving them the benefit of his skills and training. Before he became a detective he was often assigned as a training officer but he hadn’t done it in many years. 

Danny particularly loved working with Kono who was so bright and talented and obviously had a brilliant career in front of her. He’d even talked to her about the possibility of taking law classes part-time as he could see a future for her as a cop with a law degree. There really was no limit to her abilities. 

Danny glanced at his watch as he and Kono walked through the double doors of the 5-0 offices.

“Oh crap! I’m supposed to pick up Grace but I’ve got to get some art supplies for her before the weekend. Kono could you tell Steve I left a bit early?”

The young Hawaiian woman smiled easily at him.

“Sure Danny. See you tomorrow.”

Danny waved a hand as he turned to leave the office.

“Night Kono, have a good evening.”

The blonde man jogged down the hall and pattered quickly down the stairs and had almost made it to the front door of the Iolani Palace when he mentally kicked himself.

“Shit! The list!”

Turning quickly, Danny ran back up the stairs and shoved open the doors to the 5-0 offices. He could hardly go to the art stores to get Grace’s supplies without her shopping list in hand. Super SEAL would have nagged him to enter the list in his iPhone but he still wasn’t very handy with that technology and its cursed little buttons and preferred the comfort of a piece of paper.

As Danny entered the offices he heard the sound of Kono and Lori laughing in the break room to the right.

“I love him but he’s such a stick-in-the-mud,” said Kono snickering loudly.

Danny stopped and felt his heart stutter in his chest. Was she talking about him?

“What did he do?” asked Lori, her voice light with amusement.

“Oh he just loves to give little lectures on proper police procedure and how to handle different situations. I mean I know he means well but I’ve been a cop for over a year and a half and I’ve handled more situations than most cops I know.”

“He’s trying to help,” replied Lori placatingly.

“I know but god, I wish he’d lighten up a bit. I mean the man is 35 years old and he acts like he’s about 70. ‘Remember to keep your eyes open at all times Kono.’ ‘Remember to watch their hands Kono.’ I just want to say ‘chill out brah I know what I’m doing!’’” 

“There’s nothing wrong with that advice though,” said Lori reasonably.

“No, not if you’ve been on the job a couple of weeks but I’m not exactly a newbie. I mean, I know he’s a good cop and everything but sometimes I wonder if he ever has any fun or cuts loose. Is the job his whole life besides Grace? Am I going to be that uptight when I’m 35 years old?”

Danny stood frozen to the spot, his face flushed with humiliation. He knew he should walk away but he couldn’t seem to make his feet work.

“Like I said, he’s a great guy but he’s so…old or something.”

Steve and Chin’s voices could be heard in the hallway and that propelled Danny into his office where he snatched up Grace’s shopping list from his desk and walked hurriedly towards the double doors anxious to get out of the building as quickly as possible.

He had to slide to a stop to avoid crashing into the two men as they burst through the doors. Steve grinned at his partner.

“Hey Danno, where you going in such a hurry?”

Danny fidgeted with the paper in his hand but couldn’t make himself look up at Steve for fear his partner would see how humiliated he was.

“I’m uhh…I have to get some art supplies for Grace before I pick her up.”

Steve saw his partner’s nervousness and red cheeks and the smile slid from his own face. He put his hand on the smaller man’s bicep.

“Hey, you ok? You seem upset.”

Danny looked up at the taller man and plastered a fake smile on his face. 

“No, no I’m fine. Just a bit distracted I guess. I’ll see you later ok?”

Steve nodded and released the other man watching him jog down the hall. Steve turned and gave a worried look to Chin and saw the same look reflected back at him.

“He having trouble with Rachel or something?” Chin asked.

Steve shook his head.

“Not that I’m aware of.” He shrugged slightly. “I’ll talk to him later and see if he’s ok.”

Peals of laughter came from the break room and Steve and Chin couldn’t help but grin at each other.

“Do you suppose they’re talking about us?”

Chin grimaced.

“Either us or men in general.”

The two men walked into the break room and smiled at the younger women inside. Kono was perched on a chair by the table, her feet up on another chair. Lori was leaning against the counter, a cup of coffee in her hand.

“Hey, what are you two so happy about?” inquired Steve as he dug in the fridge for a juice bottle.

The two women glanced at each other and snickered before Kono looked back at her boss.

“Well...I was talking about my day with Danny,” replied a bit nervously, not sure how much to share with Danny’s partner.

The SEAL leaned back against the counter next to Lori, popped the cap off his juice bottle and took a drink before making a go on motion with his hand.

The young officer flushed slightly and shifted in her chair.

“Well it’s just…you know, I respect Danny but I was telling Lori he can be a bit of a stick-in-the-mud and kind of…I don’t know…like an old guy.”

Steve glanced at Chin who was leaning against the door jamb. The Hawaiian detective stared at his cousin in confusion.

“What do you mean?” he asked.

The young officer shrugged slightly and traced patterns in the break table with an index finger as she spoke.

“He’s just so…he loves to lecture and give advice like I haven’t been a cop for a year and a half. He’s always telling me how to handle situations and talking about the law and how I should be more interested in it; he kind of acts like my dad sometimes.”

Steve stood up straight and gave Chin a look of wide-eyed comprehension.

“He must have overheard.”

The older detective nodded sadly while Kono looked up at Steve, her brows creased in confusion.

“Danny? He didn’t overhear me I watched him leave…”

“He must have forgotten something and come back. He was upset when he left,” Steve’s voice was flat and emotionless and Kono knew that meant he was angry.

The young woman sat up abruptly, her feet thumping to the floor. “Steve I…” the young officer began, her eyes wide with horror.

“Kono,” Steve interrupted, “You’re what, 27 years old right?”

The young woman nodded mutely and began chewing her bottom lip worriedly.

“And you’ve been a cop for a year and a half.”

She nodded again.

“I didn’t hear you,” Steve snapped.

“Yes,” she blurted, knotting her hands on her lap nervously.

“Danny became a cop when he was 21. What were you doing when you were 21?” the SEAL continued his angry interrogation.

Kono swallowed roughly and dropped her eyes to the floor.

“I was surfing competitively,” she mumbled.

“What was that?” Steve took a step closer to her and put his hand up to his ear. A part of him wanted to embarrass the woman as much as she’d embarrassed his partner.

“I was surfing competitively,” she repeated, raising her voice.

Steve nodded knowingly and crossed his arms on his chest.

“At 25 Danny had been married for two years and became a father. What were you doing at the age of 25?”

Kono looked up and rolled her eyes slightly.

“Steve you know what…”

“What were you doing at the age of 25 Kono?” Steve barked making the younger woman jump slightly. 

Lori and Chin glanced at each other nervously. Chin wouldn’t normally let anyone speak to Kono this way but the young woman obviously needed to learn a lesson.

“I…was in the police academy,” Kono replied miserably.

Steve took another step closer and thumped his juice bottle down on the table in front of the young officer causing her to flinch.

“Also at 25 Danny became one of the youngest police officers to make detective in the history of the Newark PD. At 27 – the age you are now – he suffered a near-fatal stab wound while doing an undercover assignment to break up a car theft ring. At 30 he became a detective sergeant. At 32 he tracked down and arrested one of the worst serial killers in Newark history.”

Steve leaned on his fists on the table top and loomed over the young woman. She could hear him breathing fast and shallow.

“Kono, you know I respect your abilities but you don’t know every damned thing about being a cop. You were born and raised on this idyllic island. You’ve lived a fairly sheltered life all things considered. You spent 10 years competitively surfing and that’s fine, there’s nothing wrong with that. You had an amazing talent. But don’t get it in your head that you’re already an experienced cop who knows all the answers after 18 months because that’s the fastest way to get killed that I can think of!”

Steve straightened up abruptly and looked down at the young woman with blazing eyes, his fists now firmly on his hips. Kono now understood why suspects nearly pissed themselves when Steve interrogated them.

“You’re lucky as hell to have to senior officers like Danny and Chin to train you and to share their experiences with you. Don’t make light of that or throw it aside. Danny may seem like a stick-in-the-mud but that’s because he’s had some of the worst experiences a police officer can endure and he wants to be sure that doesn’t happen to you.”

Kono felt her bottom lip quiver as a feeling of shame and guilt washed over her. She swallowed hard and nodded, still not able to meet Steve’s eyes.

“I’m sorry Steve. I wasn’t denigrating Danny’s skills or experience – at least I didn’t mean to sound like I was.”

Steve sighed and took a step back away from the table to present a less threatening figure to Kono. He loved all of his team but he tended to be especially protective of his partner.

“I know Kono and I know Danny can be a bit much sometimes but he really does have a lot to teach you if you’re open to learning from him. God knows he’s taught me a lot about being a cop.”

The young woman nodded and stood up, her hands clasped in front of her stomach.

“I’ll go to his place tonight and apologize to him personally. Danny’s a great cop and I do want to learn from him.”

A small smile formed on Steve’s face and he nodded once.

“Good.”

 

**********

Danny spent a wonderful hour or so with Grace enjoying a shave ice and letting the little girl’s happy chatter keep him distracted. But after dropping his daughter off at her mother’s home he found he wasn’t ready to return to his dingy apartment and decided to take a drive for a while to mull over the things Kono had said about him.

Danny wasn’t a delicate flower; he didn’t get his feelings hurt easily but what Kono said had cut him to the quick. He hadn’t been trying to bore the young woman by talking about his experiences. He loved Kono both as a co-worker and a kind of substitute little sister. Being a cop was a dangerous job. He just wanted to be sure she was well-armed when she went out on the streets, not just with guns but with knowledge.

He also wasn’t a fool. He knew that he could be a bit overbearing and pedantic and to a young, free spirited woman like Kono, he must seem kind of dull at times. Maybe she was right and he was a stick-in-the-mud. It wasn’t like he wanted to be that way but as the oldest child in a family with five children he’d always had to be responsible and take charge. Then as a cop and a young father he’d had even more responsibility to deal with. It didn’t leave time for partying all night or taking off with his buddies at the drop of a hat. Combine that with his experiences as a police officer and you had a man who was maybe a bit more cautious and conservative in his ways.

The detective pulled into a parking lot near Ewa beach and climbed out of the car. He sat on the hood and watched the sun set over the ocean. It was times like that that he could admit to himself that Hawaii really was beautiful, even if he would probably never fit in among the locals.

The rhythmic thump of rock music came from a nearby bar and Danny looked over his shoulder to see a small but brightly lit building with dozens of laughing young people standing inside or spilling out onto the beach, beer bottles and umbrella drinks in hand. They all looked happy and carefree and he had the sudden and overwhelming desire to join them. After all, he wasn’t that much older than they were, maybe it was time to have some fun. Maybe Kono was right; maybe he was an old man.

The detective locked his gun and badge as well as his cell phone in the strong box in his car’s trunk and slammed it shut. He knew he probably should keep his phone with him but he’d never hear it ring in that place and half the time he never felt it vibrate. Danny wished he was wearing jeans or shorts to fit in a bit better but he knew if he drove home to change, he’d never bother coming back.

 

**********

Danny sat at the bar nursing his second beer. He supposed that in order to really cut loose he should be getting loaded but he had his car with him and it would be irresponsible to drive drunk. The detective shook his head angrily. Cutting loose doesn’t mean doing this much planning. OK, he was going to get a bit tipsy and he’d take a cab home. Super SEAL could just come and get him in the morning. He lifted his hand to order another Longboard.

“Hey there,” A fresh-faced young woman plopped down on the stool beside him leaning back to put her elbows up on the bar and give him an easy smile. He returned it. She was petite, just over five feet, and had curly, shoulder-length light brown hair and big doe eyes. She kind of reminded him of Grace and he didn’t suppose she was more than nine or 10 years older than his daughter.

“Hey. How are you?”

She nodded her head. “Pretty good actually. I don’t think I’ve seen you around here before.”

Danny shook his head and took a pull from his beer.

“No, I’ve never been in this bar before. I was nearby and it looked like everyone was having fun so I decided to stop in.”

“Cool.”

The two sat quietly for a while the girl bopped her head in time with the music. She sat up a bit and nudged Danny with her elbow.

“Wanna dance?”

Danny opened his mouth ready to say no but that didn’t sound like the decision of a carefree guy. He smiled and lifted one shoulder.

“Sure but I’m not very good.”

The young woman grinned happily and slid off her stool.

“That’s fine I’ll show you. My name is Emma by the way.”

“Danny.”

The young woman grabbed Danny’s hand and pulled him to the centre of the dance floor. At first the two danced a foot or so away from each other until Emma began undulating in a more sensual way and pressing herself up against Danny as she moved. The detective swallowed hard and looked around nervously wondering if they were attracting attention until he realized most of the couples were dancing like that. Since Danny was a newly carefree guy, he decided to go with it and mimicked the moves of some of the other male dancers who had young women hanging off them and rubbing their pelvises together or shimmying low on the men’s bodies then rising again.

After a half-hour of dirty dancing, Danny’s body started to remind him he wasn’t as young as he used to be and he suggested to Emma that they get a drink and take a break. Grabbing a couple of beers each, they pushed out the front doors of the bar and walked down to the water and plopped down into the sand.

“It’s so awesome here,” Emma sighed leaning back on her hands and looking up at the starry sky appreciatively while the waves lapped gently against the beach.

“Yeah it is.”

“I’ve only been in Hawaii for a couple of months but I love it.”

“What do you do for a living?” asked Danny before realizing carefree people probably don’t ask that question of each other.

The girl shrugged her shoulders and took a drink from her beer.

“I mostly like, surf and hang out. I wait tables sometimes but only enough to eat regularly.”

“How do you afford your rent?”

The girl laughed happily and Danny enjoyed the sound.

“I live on the beach with some other kids. We have tents and we fish or we beg for change or…whatever. People are really generous here. It’s the whole aloha thing.”

Danny stared at her for a moment rolling the beer bottle between his hands. He dearly hoped that “whatever” didn’t include prostitution. Emma seemed like such a sweet girl.

“Huh. But…I mean aren’t you scared of being attacked or something living in a tent like that?”

She looked over at him incredulously.

“In Hawaii? No way dude.”

“Hawaii has crime too you know. Besides, what about your parents, aren’t they worried about you?”

Emma dug her feet into the cool sand and took another drink from her beer bottle.

“They’re totally oblivious as long as I call once a week or so. They think I’m going to university here. What they don’t know can’t hurt them.”

Danny nodded slowly. If this girl was Grace he’d throw a net over her and drag her home.

“It’s a…different way to live I guess,” the blonde man offered tipping his beer bottle towards her in a small salute.

Emma giggled and leapt to her feet and began twirling around in the sand, head back and arms spread wide the cotton skirt she was wearing fluttering around her legs.

“I’m young. I want to enjoy myself before I’m like, too old or too broken down to have any fun. Mom and Dad are like, 40 years old and it’s like they’re dead or something – bills, mortgage, cars – that life’s not for me.”

Danny watched the girl twirling on the sand. After he got over the first horror that her parents were only five years older than he was, he found himself rather envying her. That kind of aimless existence was not something he had ever experienced and he wondered how well he could adapt to it.

Finally Emma stopped twirling and came to stand over Danny, one hand reaching down to him, a smile of invitation on her lips.

“Want to see where I live? It’s only a mile or so down the beach.”

The detective swallowed hard and licked his lips nervously.

“Emma…you’re really sweet and beautiful but I’m quite a bit older than you.”

She shrugged and smiled softly.

“I don’t care. I’m 20 years old so it’s not like I’m a child or anything. Besides, you’re cute.”

Danny sighed regretfully and gave her a small, apologetic shake of the head.

“I can’t. I’m sorry. Besides, you don’t want an old crock like me. Why don’t you go pick up one of those handsome beach boys in there,” he continued, gesturing at the bar behind them.

“I’m sick of beach boys. I want a real man.”

The blonde man smiled again but shook his head more firmly this time.

“No sweetheart, I’m sorry.”

The young woman sighed regretfully.

“OK then but could you at least walk me home? All your talk about crime kind of freaked me out.”

Danny considered offering her a ride in his Camaro but decided against it. She would probably compare him to her parents if he saw the flashy car – he’d had enough of young women thinking he was old for one day thank you very much. Danny climbed to his feet slapping the sand off his pants.

“Take off your shoes,” Emma ordered. “It’s much more fun to walk on the beach barefoot.”

Holding the young woman’s shoulder for balance, Danny slipped off his loafers and his socks and let them dangle from his hand.

“OK I’m ready. Which way do you live?”

Emma pointed to the right down the beach.

“About a mile that way past that stand of trees.”

 

**********

About 15 minutes later, the two entered the grove of palm trees. The moonlight through the tall trees threw dark shadows across the sand and Emma took Danny’s hand as if she were afraid. Danny began telling the girl about his last experience swimming with the dolphins with Gracie when three men materialized around them. The detective was on alert immediately.

Danny pushed Emma behind him but she took several steps away and wrapped her arms around a nearby palm tree.

“Sorry man,” she said regretfully. 

Danny glanced at her in momentary confusion before enlightenment dawned. This was obviously the other way that she and her friends made their money.

The detective took a moment to look carefully at each man as they encircled him. They were all young, in their late teens and early 20’s. One was white, the other two Hawaiian. All were well built and muscled. One of the Hawaiian men had a tattoo of a dragon on his left forearm.

“How are you all tonight?” inquired Danny with mock sincerity.

“Let’s have your wallet and your watch,” said the oldest of the Hawaiian men whom Danny pegged as the leader of the little gang.

Danny shrugged slightly.

“Guys, I should let you know that I’m a police officer. You may want to re-think this whole thing.”

“Let’s see your badge cop,” snarled the white man.

Danny’s made to grab it from his belt. His heart sank slightly when he remembered where it was.

“Well, I don’t actually have it with me but I’d be happy to give you one of my business cards…” he joked reaching for his wallet.

“We’ll just take the wallet,” continued the first Hawaiian man with a cold smile, “but thanks for the offer.”

“Guys look, I work hard for my money and I’m not about to just hand it over to you just because you demand it.”

The third Hawaiian man who had not yet spoken pulled a switchblade from the waistband of his jeans and touched the trigger. The sharp, deadly looking blade sprang from its sheath and the cold steel glinted in the moonlight.

“You know those things are illegal in Hawaii,” Danny said, working to keep his voice even and neutral. “I’m going to have to arrest you for that.”

The three men moved closer to Danny. The detective stood tall but loose, ready to defend himself. The white kid snickered then suddenly pounced on Danny. But the blonde man was ready for him and used the young man’s forward momentum to throw him off sending the punk sprawling face-first into the sand several feet away. 

The Hawaiian with the knife ran at Danny and slashed wildly with the blade but the detective parried him easily and sent the young man tumbling, his shoulder bouncing painfully against the trunk of a palm tree. 

Unfortunately his fight with the knife-wielder left Danny with his back to the older Hawaiian thug and the man jumped on Danny’s back attempting to wrap an arm around the smaller man’s throat. The detective staggered under the weight of the man but was able finally to flip him over his shoulder and drop him heavily to the sand on his back.

Danny spun around as the white man came towards him again and threw a punch that connected with Danny’s jaw sending the detective stumbling backwards and seeing stars. Danny stayed on his feet, however, and ran at the younger man and tackled him around the waist knocking them both to the ground and causing the boy to cry out in pain. The two wrestled in the sand, Danny getting in a few good punches to the boy’s face until he heard a movement behind him and felt a sharp, burning pain in his back and knew he’d been stabbed.

The detective heard a woman scream as he rolled off the white man and attempted to scramble to his feet but the two Hawaiian men were ready for him and began kicking and punching him mercilessly. 

Danny kicked out with his feet and swung wildly with his fists but while he hit flesh a few times, he was quickly overwhelmed when the white man joined the fray. Danny could do little more than roll himself into a fetal position to protect his head and stomach as the men continued their savage assault. Finally a boot made contact with the back of Danny’s head and the detective was plunged into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Kono sat on the steps to Danny’s apartment building for more than an hour waiting impatiently for the older man to return home. She checked her watch again. It was almost 8 p.m. and still no sign of Danny. She wondered if he might have gone to Steve’s home after dropping Grace off at her mother’s house. Kono pulled out her phone and dialed the boss.

“McGarrett.”

“Steve? Is Danny with you?”

“No Kono, I haven’t seen him since this afternoon.”

“I’m here at his place and he’s not home. I’ve been waiting for over an hour.”

“Is his phone off?”

“No, but he’s not answering it. I’m a bit worried.”

“Maybe he’s just spending a bit of extra time with Grace. You know how he hates to be interrupted during Gracie time.”

“No, I called Grace and she said Danny dropped her off a couple of hours ago.”

Kono could hear Steve opening and closing the front door of his house then the beep of his truck’s alarm system being turned off. 

“OK, I’m sure he’s fine – maybe he’s out for a few drinks or something – but I’ll run over to the office and trace his phone.”

 

**********

Just over 45 minutes later, Steve and Kono converged at Ewa beach and the Commander used his spare key to open the Camaro and glance around inside. Seeing nothing to be concerned about, he popped the trunk and used another key to open the strong box Danny had had installed. The detective’s gun, badge and cell phone were all found in the box. The phone was blinking with a voice mail message.

“I can see him leaving his gun and badge when he’s off duty but why would he leave his cell?” asked Kono, worry beginning to grow inside her.

Steve shook his head and looked around the area.

“I don’t know. Maybe he went into that bar and decided the phone was safer in here. It’s unusual for him though I agree.”

“Let’s check the bar,” encouraged Kono beginning to walk towards the still noisy bar. She looked over her shoulder a few seconds later to see that Steve wasn’t following her.

“Steve? Let’s go.”

The SEAL slammed the trunk of the car and looked back at the young officer dubiously.

“Kono, maybe he’s in there having a good time. Maybe he met someone. He might get upset if he sees us come waltzing in.”

The young officer put her hands on her hips and gave her boss a look of exasperation.

“We’ll just look around and see if he’s there, we don’t need to interrupt him or anything, now come on!”

Steve blew a heavy breath through his lips.

“Fine. But if he sees us and flips out, you’re the one who’s going to explain to him why we’re here.”

 

**********

 

Steve snagged the bartender’s sleeve as the Hawaiian man hurried by. The SEAL held his iPhone up to show the man a picture of Danny.

“Have you seen this man here tonight?” he yelled to be heard over the pounding music.

The bartender leaned closer and squinted at the photo.

“I think so. If it’s the same guy he left maybe an hour or so ago.”

“Alone?”

The bartender shook his head and pulled on a beer tap to fill a glass.

“Nah, he left with a girl.”

Steve felt his stomach clench at that but pressed on.

“Do you know who she is?” asked Steve.

The bartender shook his head again. 

“She just started hanging around here recently. She comes in like two or three times a week and leaves with a different guy each time: usually haoles,” the bartender slid the beer towards the waiting customer and grabbed another glass.

“What’s her name?” Steve pressed.

“I don’t know; don’t think I ever heard it.” The bartender picked up a drink shaker and began filling it with a variety of ingredients. “Look man I’m really busy ok? I don’t know where the guy is.” 

Steve nodded his thanks and turned to face the crowded room as Kono made her way back to him weaving in and out between the crush of people.

“I can’t see him,” she yelled in Steve’s ear.

“The bartender said he was here and he… left with a girl.”

Kono suppressed a small smile.

“Guess he did meet someone.”

Steve folded his lips together and gave a quick nod.

“C’mon let’s go. I’m sure we’ll hear all about it tomorrow.”

 

**********

Danny woke to searing pain. His back felt like it was on fire and his entire body felt battered and brittle. He groaned loudly as he rolled over on his back and regretted the action immediately when a wave of nausea flooded him. He pushed himself on his side again just in time to vomit violently into the sand. When his stomach was empty he struggled to sit up but his vision swam and his eyes rolled back in his head. He thudded back to the ground sinking once again into darkness.

 

**********

Steve flopped over onto his back his arms spread wide on the mattress, and stared at the ceiling with a frustrated sigh. He couldn’t sleep. He was worried about Danny. It was stupid, he knew that. His partner was a big boy and an experienced cop. He could more than take care of himself. There was no reason to think anything had happened to him. Steve told himself this several times and castigated himself for being a mother hen but it didn’t help; his gut told him something was wrong.

The SEAL sat up in bed and looked over his shoulder at the clock: 11:18 p.m. 

He supposed he could get up and make himself some herbal tea. Maybe that would help him sleep. Or he could read for a while. That usually did the trick. The Commander slid out of bed and walked over to the dresser and pulled out at tee shirt and a pair of jeans. If anyone knew he was going out to look for his partner they would think he was nuts – especially when all signs pointed to that partner having met a girl and gone home with her, much as that pained Steve. But one of the reasons Steve was not only a good SEAL but also a SEAL who was still alive was that he trusted his gut and right now his gut was telling him Danno was in trouble.

 

**********

Steve stood next to the Camaro in the darkened parking lot. Despite the fact that it was almost midnight on a Wednesday, the bar he and Kono had visited earlier was still rocking. Such was the life of a tropical paradise. 

Steve glanced up and down the beach hoping to see some sign of his partner. He knew Danny had been here and he knew he’d left with a girl but Steve doubted Danny would go home with her. The Commander wasn’t being naïve. Danny was a good looking man and could easily pick up a girl in a bar but somehow he doubted his friend would do that. As a father of a young girl, Danny was always conscious of how he treated women and with all of the sexually transmitted diseases out there, Steve didn’t think Danny would take the chance of having sex with a stranger he met in a bar – condom or no condom.

The SEAL made one more pass through the bar in the hopes that Danny had returned but the blonde man was nowhere to be seen. Steve couldn’t think of anything more to do than walk down the beach in each direction for a mile or so and see if he could spot his friend. Maybe Danny had gone for a walk with the girl or maybe he got drunk and passed out in the sand. 

 

**********

The Commander glanced at his watch again. The luminescent hands told him it was almost 12:30 a.m. He’d walked some distance down the beach east of the bar but had seen no sign of his friend. Now he was going west but still no Danny. He’d told himself he’d turn around at the stand of palm trees just ahead. Maybe he was wrong. Maybe Danny had gone home with the girl. Kono’s comments about him being old and a stick-in-the-mud had upset Danny. Perhaps they pushed him into doing something he wouldn’t normally do.

Steve reached the stand of trees and stopped then turned around. This entire exercise was pointless. He might as well go home and try to sleep. If Danny didn’t turn up in the morning he’d put out an APB for him. Steve began the walk back to his truck but stilled suddenly. There was a sound, he was sure of it: very faint but there. The SEAL glanced around but could see no one on the beach. He turned back to the stand of trees and entered the thicket, his flashlight sweeping left and right. 

He reached an area where the sand had been churned up as if someone had been rolling around in it. He continued to sweep his flashlight around the area until a reflection of something white caught his eye and he moved carefully across the sand stopping for a moment to pull the gun from his ankle holster. With his weapon and flashlight trained on the white patch, Steve moved quietly. As he approached the beam of his flashlight caught a glimpse of blonde hair and Steve gasped in horror, “Danny!”

Making a quick visual sweep of the area, Steve concluded that Danny was alone. He shoved his weapon into the waistband of his jeans and ran the last few feet to his friend. Steve dropped to his knees beside his partner who was curled into the fetal position, his body bruised and bloody and a large blood stain spreading across his lower back.

Steve put one hand on Danny’s shoulder and the other on his face.

“Danny? Hey partner can you hear me?”

No response. 

With shaking fingers Steve reached out and felt Danny’s neck for a pulse. It was there but very weak.

“Hang on Danno,” Steve urged. “I’m here now. You’re going to be ok.”

Steve sat back on his heels and pulled his phone from its holster and dialed 911. After giving the operator instructions on their location, Steve disconnected the call and dialed Chin’s number. The Hawaiian detective sounded groggy when he answered the phone but was alert immediately when Steve told him he’d found Danny injured.

“Chin, I need you to get CSU out here and go over the place with a fine-toothed comb. If there’s even the tiniest shred of evidence here that will help us find who did this to Danny I want it immediately. Understood?”

“Got it Steve,” replied Chin firmly. “I’ll send Kono and Lori to the bar with some HPD officers and start getting witness statements. Someone must have seen who Danny was with.”

“Good,” replied Steve. He perked up suddenly at the wail of an ambulance. “Chin the bus is here, I’ve got to go guide them in. Keep me apprised of what you find ok?”

“I will Steve. You’ll let us know how Danny is?”

“I’ll call you as soon as I know anything,”

 

**********

Steve paced the hospital waiting room like a caged animal. It was hard as hell to let the hospital personnel take Danny into a room where he couldn’t follow and now he was expected to sit quietly with his hands folded on his lap as he waited to hear if his best friend was dead or alive.

The Commander stopped his pacing when his phone vibrated in his pocket. 

“Chin? Anything?”

“We didn’t find any useful evidence at the scene,” Chin reported, “but Kono and Lori have found a couple of witnesses who saw Danny dancing with a young girl in the bar and another who saw the two of them on the beach talking. They are with the HPD sketch artist right now.”

“Good. I guess the question now is did the girl set Danny up or is she a victim too and if so, where is she?”

“My gut tells me she set this up,” replied Chin immediately. “You said the bartender told you she met a different man every night; it sounds like she’s a hooker or she’s running some sort of scam.”

“Have we heard anything from HPD about attacks on male haole’s.”

“No, but I’ll get Lori to check with them.”

“Yeah ok good,” sighed Steve tiredly.

“How is Danny?” Chin asked.

“I don’t know, they’re still treating him and no one has come out to talk to me yet. A few more minutes and I’m going to bust into that room.”

“Take it easy Steve,” Chin spoke calmly. “I know you’re worried about Danny but they’ll talk to you when they get a chance. They need to focus on him right now.”

Steve released a pained sigh and dropped heavily into a nearby chair.

“I know I just…he was out there so long. He…lost so much blood...” Steve’s voice cracked slightly.

“I know but he’s a tough guy, he’s going to be alright,” soothed Chin,

“He will,” Steve agreed, his voice getting stronger as he climbed back to his feet. “And we’re going to find the bastards that did this.”

“I have to finish running background checks on the bartender and some of the others. You’ll call when you know anything?”

Steve ran a hand through his hair.

“Yeah, I’ll let you know Chin, thanks.”

After disconnecting the call, Steve wandered over to stare out the windows lining the waiting room. It was after two in the morning and he was exhausted but there was no way he’d set foot out of this hospital until he knew his partner was going to be ok.

“Commander McGarrett?”

Steve spun to see a small, female doctor standing in the waiting room doorway. The woman was in her mid-50s and sort of reminded Steve of his late grandmother. He half expected her to offer him a cookie.

“How’s Danny?” The SEAL asked hurrying over to stand in front of the doctor.

“I’m Dr. Tian and I’m looking after your partner. He was critical when we brought him in – he’d lost a considerable amount of blood – but we’ve been giving him transfusions and fluids and he’s stabilizing. Now we need to operate and fix any damage caused by the knife wound.”

The doctor held up a clipboard with several forms attached to it.

“Since you have his medical power of attorney, you’ll need to sign this consent to operate.”

Steve took the clipboard from the doctor and read the papers quickly before scrawling his name on the places she indicted.

He handed the board back to Dr. Tian and gave her a worried look.

“Will he…is he going to be alright?”

The kindly doctor took Steve by the elbow and gave it a squeeze. 

“He’s young and healthy so if anyone can survive this I think he can. We’ll do our best.”

Steve nodded mutely and watched the doctor walk away. Tears stung his eyes and he lifted his hands to his face to rub it roughly. He loved Danny. He’d only just allowed himself to accept that and he just…he couldn’t lose him.

 

**********

Kono handed Chin her iPad containing the completed sketch of the young woman last seen with Danny. The Lieutenant took it from her and uploaded the sketch to 5-0’s main computer system. The sketch showed a young woman, probably not more than 21, with curly, shoulder-length brown hair and a slightly rounded face. She was pretty and Chin could certainly see why Danny would be attracted to her but he was more than a little surprised Danny would go off with such a young girl.

Chin stared at the sketch for a moment committing the face to memory before realizing his cousin was being unusually quiet. He glanced over at Kono and his heart constricted with the devastated look on the young woman’s face.

“Kono…” he began softly but the young officer began shaking her head back and forth as tears spilled from her eyes.

“It’s my fault,” she choked, “He heard what I said, I hurt him so bad that he decided to go to that bar and…he could die and…”

“Kono!” the older man repeated moving over to his cousin and wrapping his arms around her. “Danny is a grown man who decided to go to the bar for a drink – that’s all. It’s not his fault he got stabbed and it certainly isn’t yours.”

“But I was so cruel…” she sobbed.

“You weren’t cruel you were just a little thoughtless. We’ve all said stupid things we don’t mean.”

Chin stepped away from his cousin and put both hands on her face.

“Kono, Danny decided to let his hair down a little tonight and got caught up in a lousy situation. It’s nobody’s fault except that girl and whoever helped her attack him. They are the only ones to blame and we’re going to find them, but we can’t do that without you. I need you on the job and on your game ok?”

Kono took a deep, shuddering breath and wiped the backs of her hands across her wet face before nodding at her cousin more confidently.

“Yeah…ok. I’m fine and I want to catch this bitch – for Danny!”

Chin nodded proudly at his young cousin and leaned over to kiss her on the forehead before releasing her.

“OK. I need you to go over all the statements from the people in the bar. Someone must know something about this girl,” he ordered turning back to stare at the image of the angelic-looking girl on the screen.

 

**********

Steve almost jumped out of his skin as he felt a hand shaking his shoulder, waking him from a light doze. He was on his feet reaching for his gun before he remembered he was in the hospital waiting room. 

Dr. Tian looked up at him worriedly for a moment before seeming to accept that he wasn’t going to shoot her.

“Doc?” Steve asked apprehensively.

“He came through the surgery quite well,” the Doctor assured Steve with a warm smile. “The knife wound nicked his liver and part of his bowel so we needed to irrigate the area after patching him up. We’ll be watching for infection and giving him high doses of anti-biotics. The detective also has a broken left wrist, two cracked ribs, a concussion and numerous bruises and lacerations on his body.” 

Steve squeezed the fingers of his left hand with his right nervously.

“Is he going to make it?”

The doctor folded her lips together for a moment.

“Barring any unforeseen circumstances, Detective Williams should make a complete recovery.”

Steve sagged in unspeakable relief and had to sit back down in the hard plastic chair he’d been napping in earlier.

“Thank god,” he whispered. 

“Detective Williams is a lucky man,” continued the doctor, “we saw evidence of what appeared to be an older knife wound in his abdomen.”

Steve nodded and licked his dry lips.

“Yeah, he was stabbed eight years ago when he was a cop in New Jersey. He almost died that time.”

“A very lucky man,” repeated the doctor, whistling softly.

Steve looked up at her again, his eyes red-rimmed and tired.

“When can I see him?”

“They’ll be bringing him down from recovery in about a half hour. You can see him for a few minutes then but I want you to go home after…”

Steve shook his head firmly and stood up towering over the doctor.

“No, I need to stay with him. We haven’t found the person who did this and until we do, Danny will be guarded at all times.”

“I understand that Commander but you can send a uniformed officer to do that. You’re exhausted and…”

“I’m staying with my partner doc,” Steve replied firmly. “He is not waking up alone in this hospital.”

Steve and the doctor glared at each other for a moment engaged in a silent battle of wills. Finally the older woman sighed in frustration and nodded.

“Fine but I’m going to have a cot set up in the detective’s room and I expect you to use it and sleep do you understand.”

A small smile twitched at the edge of Steve’s mouth.

“Yes ma’am."


	3. Chapter 3

Steve woke early the next morning with a shaft of sunlight shining on his face. The SEAL sighed tiredly and rubbed his face before climbing out of the cot the hospital staff had set up for him. It wasn’t the most uncomfortable thing he’d ever slept on before but as usual, it was too short for him and his feet hung off the end.

He folded the blanket that someone must have placed over him in the night then walked to Danny’s bed and looked down at his injured friend. The rhythmic beeping of the heart monitor through night gave him the comfort of knowing Danny was still alive which allowed him to snatch a few hours of sleep.

Steve picked up Danny’s warm, limp hand and held it both of his. He was pleased to see that some colour had returned to his friend’s face and although he was still pale, he was no longer the sickly grey he had been last night.

“Morning Danno,” Steve spoke quietly as he reached out one hand to push a lock of hair from his partner’s forehead. “How are you today? Are you feeling better? You look better.”

Steve didn’t expect any answers while Danny was so heavily medicated but he knew that it was possible Danny could hear him. Besides, it made Steve feel better.

“I talked to Rachel and she’ll bring Grace by after school. Gracie is worried about you but I told her you were a tough guy and you’d be fine. I reminded her that Danno loves her of course.”

Steve continued holding one of Danny’s hands while the other rested on his partner’s shoulder.

“You scared me last night babe,” The SEAL whispered hoarsely. “I thought you were dead and I…” Steve’s voice faded away and he had to drop his head to his chest for a moment while he collected himself. He looked up at his friend once more.

“Danny I…we’ve never really talked about it…this…us. Maybe there is no “us” for you but…I think there is for me.”

The Commander released a strained, frustrated laugh.

“If you were awake you’d be giving me shit about not using my words and calling me a Neanderthal.”

Steve shifted nervously on his feet and clutched Danny’s hand a little harder.

“It’s just…I’m not very good at this but…I feel like, maybe we belong together and maybe we should try it…you know…being a couple and stuff.”

Steve blushed and chewed his bottom lip nervously for a moment.

“I’ve never been half of a couple with a man – or a woman for that matter – never dated anyone long enough. And I didn’t think I’d ever want to, you know, live with another guy but I think I’d like to try it with you…if you want. ”

Steve shook his head in disgust. He really wasn’t good with his words, Danny was right about that.

He began to say something more when the hospital room door opened and Chin poked his head in. Steve gestured for him to enter and the Hawaiian detective came up to the bed and leaned over Danny’s still unconscious form placing a warm hand on his friend’s shoulder.

“Hey Danny,” he murmured quietly. “Good to see you brah. Hurry up and get well ok?”

Chin straightened up and looked at Steve worriedly.

“How is he?”

Steve nodded and forced a small smile to his face.

“The doctors say he’s doing well. They say he’s a stubborn bastard so they expect him to wake up and be loud and annoying very soon.”

Chin grinned and looked back down at his injured friend.

“Lucky you can’t talk right now Danny, you’d be ranting at Steve for that huh?”

Steve’s smile faded a bit and he looked down sadly at his friend.

“I think I’d love to hear a rant right now,” he whispered.

The Hawaiian detective nodded in understanding then gestured for Steve to move to the far side of the room so they could talk quietly.

“Anything new?” Steve asked as soon as he and Chin were far enough away from Danny.

“We have a fairly good sketch of the woman seen with Danny,” he dug in his pocket and pulled out a folded paper. Steve unfolded it and looked down at the sweet-faced girl. He made a disgusted sound in the back of his throat.

“She looks like she should be on the cheerleading squad.” The Commander looked over at his unconscious partner in surprise (and maybe a little jealousy), “I can’t see Danny going off with someone so young.”

“I can’t either and Kono and Lori agree with me. Maybe she convinced him she needed help or something.”

“Maybe,” Steve replied quietly before looking back at the older man.

“Anything else?”

Chin nodded again and pulled out his iPhone to consult it a moment.

“Lori checked with HPD and they’ve received a couple of complaints over the last two months from tourists saying that they met a young woman in a bar and she lured them to a secluded location where two or three men attacked and robbed them.”

Steve felt a knot of anger twist in his gut.

“Why the hell haven’t we heard about this?” he hissed angrily. “The tourist trade is Hawaii’s life-blood. If there’s a gang out there…”

Chin lifted his hand, palm-out to stop Steve’s flow of words.

“None of the men would agree to file an official report they just called the HPD complaint line. It sounds like they were both pretty embarrassed and one was married. Anyway, HPD checked around the bars on Ewa Beach but couldn’t dig up anything about the incidents so they dropped it.”

Steve forced himself to calm down.

“Was Danny the only one hurt?”

“The others reported a few cuts and bruises.”

Steve sighed tiredly and ran a hand through his hair.

“So Danny goes into a bar for a drink and stumbles across this gang? And he calls me a trouble magnet?

Chin smirked and glanced over to the bed before looking back at Steve.

“I’ve distributed this girl’s picture to HPD and asked the patrol units to be on the lookout for her.”

“Good. Check with the other bars on that beach to see if she’s been in them and if they have any more information.”

The Hawaiian detective nodded and pocketed his iPhone.

“Kono and Lori are doing that but Steve I’m thinking the only way to catch these people might be to set up a sting in a few of the bars.”

“Send in a couple of undercover cops out dressed like tourists and see if she latches onto any of them?”

Chin nodded and Steve considered the idea.

“Yeah, I think you’re right. Will you coordinate with HPD and set that up Chin?”

“I will.” Chin examined his boss critically for a moment. “You look exhausted brah. I would suggest you go home for a while but I know I’d be wasting my breath.”

Steve refolded the sketch Chin had given him and stuffed it into one of the pockets of his cargo pants.

“I’m ok. I slept for a while on that cot.”

“Not that much though I’m betting,” replied Chin gently.

Steve looked up at his friend with solemn eyes.

“I can’t leave him yet Chin. I have to be here when he wakes up. I need to be sure he’s ok.”

The Hawaiian man nodded in understanding and gripped Steve’s upper arm for a moment before letting it go.

“I understand but call us if you need anything alright? Any one of us will happily come and sit with him.”

Steve smiled slightly. “Yeah, I will. Thanks.”

 

**********

Danny blinked his eyes open a couple of hours later and Steve was leaning over his bed, his face inches from Danny’s before the detective even had time to focus. The smaller man looked up at the worried eyes of his partner, noted the shadows and the messy hair and figured whatever happened to him had been bad.

“Hey Danny, welcome back,” Steve grinned at his friend.

“St--“Danny tried but his mouth felt like it was stuffed with sawdust. Steve spoon fed him a few ice chips and the detective closed his eyes in relieved bliss for a moment.

“Wha hpnd?” 

“You were beaten and stabbed last night partner. Do you remember anything?”

The blonde man’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion for a moment.

“Went…went to a bar.”

The SEAL nodded encouragingly.

“Met…a girl.”

Steve pulled the sketch out of his pocket and held it up for Danny to see. 

“This girl?”

Danny squinted for a moment before nodding slightly.

“Emma.”

“Did she give you her last name?” Steve prompted gently but Danny shook his head and slowly closed his eyes.

“What happened after that Danny?”

The blonde man’s eyes blinked open again.

“Umm…danced for a while then…out on the beach…to talk.”

“Did you…” Steve really didn’t want to hear the answer to this question – for a number of reasons. “We’re you going to go home with her Danny?”

The detective glared at his partner.

“She’s…just a kid.”

Steve smiled in relief and nodded.

“Is she the one who got you so far away from the bar?”

Danny licked his dry lips and squinted as if trying to dredge up the memory.

“She…asked me to… walk her home,” He replied, his voice fading as tiredness overcame him.

“She lives nearby?” asked Steve urgently knowing that Danny was fading fast and needing to get as much information as possible.

“Said she…lived on beach…tent…”

Danny’s breathing evened out and Steve knew he was asleep. The Commander pulled out his phone and texted the latest information to Chin asking him to begin searching the small tent encampments that sometimes dotted the island. It was unlikely that the girl’s name really was Emma or that they would find her that easily but criminals tended to be stupid and Steve could only hope this group was too.

 

**********

“Okay we’re looking for a young woman in her early 20’s who calls herself Emma. As you can see from the sketches she has shoulder-length, curly brown hair and green eyes. She’s very small – about five feet tall – and has a slim build.” 

Chin was briefing the HPD officers who would be going undercover at a variety of bars on Ewa Beach as well as the officers who would provide them back up. The undercover cops were decked out in standard tourist clothing – bright colours or loud patterned shirts – and either shorts or khakis. They were of course all men.

Officer Simmons, who would be undercover at the bar where Danny had been the previous night, put up his hand.

“Lieutenant, do we know if she’s at the bars every night or if it’s a hit and miss kind of thing.”

“We don’t really know much of anything at all,” supplied Chin as he paced in front of the officers. “The bartender we spoke to who actually recognized Emma said she comes in every few nights. It’s possible she only does this a few times a week or it’s possible she is at different bars each night.

Chin looked over at Lori and nodded. The blonde officer stepped forward to address the assembled team.

“This woman chooses her marks carefully. She finds men who are alone – usually sitting at the bar – and who appear to be tourists. Detective Williams, as most of you know, tends to dress in business wear so she probably pegged him as not local. She’s obviously very charming and can appear quite innocent. She was able to fool a highly skilled, experienced detective into going with her so it’s important for each of you to seem as wide-open and naïve as possible so she will approach you. She’ll be on her guard – especially after finding out one of the men she trapped was a police officer – so if you meet her just play along, don’t do anything to rouse her suspicious, understood?”

The officers nodded as Chin spoke up again.

“It’s possible that she will lay low for a while and none of you will meet up with her but we have to give this a try and we will keep trying until they are caught.”

Chin paused to see if there were any questions.

“Okay, be at your assigned spots at 8 p.m. tonight. Make sure you do a radio check before you enter the bars and check in here every hour. Good hunting all of you.”

The assorted men and women nodded at Chin and Lori and turned to amble out of the 5-0 offices discussing the case among themselves.

“What do you think?” asked Lori walking over to stand beside Chin.

“I think that if she comes back tonight she’d the stupidest person on the earth. I also think none of us have had much sleep in 24 hours. We’ve got a couple of hours till the operation begins. Let’s head home and grab a nap.”

Lori sighed gratefully.

“I’m glad you said that I’m dead on my feet.”

 

**********

Steve looked up from the book he was reading at Danny’s bedside to see Kono step quietly into the room. Danny was still asleep so Steve soundlessly motioned to her to come near the bed.

The young officer walked over slowly and stopped a couple of feet away from Danny’s bedside wringing her hands nervously and staring at the injured man as if he were an apparition. Steve’s heart broke for the troubled officer who he knew was struggling with feelings of guilt. He got up from his chair and moved to stand beside her.

“He’s doing much better,” the Commander whispered encouragingly. “He’s been awake and talking a few times and he even visited with Grace for a while after school. Doc says she’s pleased with his progress.”

Kono nodded in acknowledgement but her wide eyes were bright with unshed tears and it was obvious she couldn’t speak at the moment. Steve knew the only thing that would help her would be to talk to Danny. 

“Hey, will you do me a favour?” Steve asked softly. “I’ve been sitting here all day and I really need some fresh air. Will you sit with him for an hour or two? I’d like to run home and have a swim and change my clothes.”

Kono looked up at him anxiously for a moment as if she wanted to argue then nodded almost reluctantly. Steve patted her on the shoulder and quickly left the room before she could change her mind. Kono stood looking at Danny for another few moments before walking around the bed and sitting in the chair Steve had vacated. She reached out tentatively and took Danny’s uninjured right hand in hers.

 

**********

Danny woke up in a hospital room that was dimmer than the last time he was awake and he assumed it was evening. He had no idea how long he’d slept but he knew he was sick of lying in bed and hoped he’d soon be allowed to get up and at least sit in a freaking chair for a while. 

The detective looked over the side of the bed looking for Super SEAL in his usual spot and was surprised to see a pale, drawn Kono occupying the room’s only chair. The young woman was sitting quietly, eyes downcast and Danny wondered for a moment if he was terribly sick and no one had found the courage to tell him.

“Hey,” Danny whispered his voice rough from lack of use.

Kono jerked her head up and met his eyes with the most forced looking smile he’d ever seen.

“Hey,” she replied nervously. “How are you? Do you need some water?”

Danny smiled back and nodded. The young woman picked up the glass near the bedside table and with shaking hands, held the straw up to Danny’s mouth so he could drink. When he was done he sighed with relief and nodded his thanks.

“Any leads on who attacked me?” Danny asked when it became obvious he was going to have to lead off the conversation.

Kono cleared her throat. “Sort of. We have the sketch of the girl that you’ve seen but we haven’t had any sightings of her. We’ve set up a sting in a half dozen bars on Ewa Beach so we’re hoping that she’ll pick up another victim and we’ll catch her.”

Danny nodded and shifted on the bed trying to get more comfortable.

“Sounds like a good plan.” 

He paused for a moment and distractedly picked a thread off the blanket covering him. “I suppose the HPD guys are having a good laugh about all of this; the dumb loud-mouthed haole picking up some young girl in a bar then getting beaten up by her friends?”

Kono took a step closer to the bed and put her hand over Danny’s.

“Everyone knows you just went to the bar for a drink and that you turned down the girl’s offer. All the cops are upset about what happened to you and are determined to catch these bastards.”

Danny looked up at the Hawaiian woman and felt his heart stutter in his chest when he saw how devastated she looked.

“Danny I…” Kono began, her voice cracking and her eyes filled with tears. “I’m so sorry about all of this.”

The detective turned his hand over and wrapped his fingers around Kono’s hand.

“Hey, hey, you’re not responsible for what happened. Like you said I went into the bar for a drink and got caught up in a mess. That’s not your fault.”

The young woman shook her head angrily and wiped her face with her free hand.

“No, you’re wrong. I am responsible. I said all those stupid, ignorant things about you in the staff room and you overhead and that made you go to that bar.”

“Kono,” Danny’s voice was low and soothing. “I did hear what you said and it did hurt my feelings a bit but it was my choice to go into that bar and really, it shouldn’t have been a big deal. I should have been able to have a drink or two and leave without any trouble.”

Danny paused for a moment and his mouth twitched with a suppressed smile.

“Actually I blame this all on Steve. His trouble magnet tendencies are starting to spread to me.”

Kono gave a watery smile and Danny grinned at her until her smile faded and she looked away from him again, her beautiful face shadowed with guilt.

“Danny, I need you to know I didn’t mean those things I said. I was being arrogant and acting like I had it all figured out. I’ve always been awed by your abilities as a police officer and I figured I would show you how great I am. But I’m not great, not yet anyway, and if someday I’m half the cop you are I’ll be satisfied.”

The blonde man squeezed his friend’s hand and gave her a grateful smile.

“Thanks kid, that’s nice of you to say but I have no doubt you’ll be a much better cop than me someday.”

Kono shook her head in disbelief. “I don’t think so. I’m too arrogant and full of myself.”

“Kono, you’re young. You’re new on the job. Lots of new cops act that way when they first start out. When I first started in Newark…” Danny’s voice faded away and he blushed and dropped his eyes when he realized he was doing it again – he was lecturing.

The detective looked up when Kono tugged on his hand.

“Please Danny I want to hear the story. Please.”

The detective shrugged slightly.

“Well, I was just going to say that after I’d been on the job for a few months I was starting to think I was pretty hot stuff with my gun and my badge and my patrol car. I started to think I had it all figured out and really didn’t have anything more to learn from my training officer.”

Danny shifted again on the bed. Telling this story always made him feel like an jerk no matter how many years had passed.

“One day I pulled over this kid for some minor traffic violation…didn’t come to a complete stop at a stop sign or something. Anyway this boy was like 16 years old and had just gotten his driver’s license. I decided I would show him what a hard-assed tough guy I was and I…I yelled at him for being a bad driver and…” Danny dropped his eyes to the blanket and bit his bottom lip, “he started to cry.”

Danny paused for a moment, feeling the guilt of that time wash over him again.

“At that moment I realized what an insufferable asshole I was being. I apologized to him and talked to him for a while until he calmed down. I never behaved like that again.”

Danny looked back up at Kono and squeezed her hand.

“Being a cop isn’t about being a tough guy or kicking ass or throwing your weight around. It’s about helping people, talking to them, listening to them, keeping them safe. You already do that Kono. You’re terrific with people. You’re a terrific cop. You just need to remember that as cops we never stop learning – especially from each other. We can never let ourselves believe we have all the answers. That’s a dangerous mindset to get into.”

Kono smiled and nodded gratefully. 

“I hear you Danny.”

The detective gave her a weak smile and sank back tiredly into the mattress. All of the talking had drained him completely.

Kono straighten and tucked the blankets around her friend and patted him on the shoulder.

“Get some sleep ok? I’ll be right here watching out for you.”

Danny’s eyes slowly closed and he smiled again.

“Thanks kid.”


	4. Chapter 4

When Danny woke again Kono was gone and Steve was sitting in the chair beside his bed as usual. Danny felt like he was trapped in some bizarre game of musical chairs.  
  
“What are you doing here?” the Detective grunted struggling to sit up.  
  
The SEAL jumped to his feet and used the control to lift the top of the bed then spent several moments arranging and fluffing pillows for his partner. Danny hadn’t been this fussed over since he had the mumps when he was nine.  
  
“What do you mean what am I doing here?” asked Steve with a hint of offence in his voice. “Where else would I be?”  
  
“Kono said there’s a sting operation going on. I figured you’d want to be part of it.”  
  
The taller man shook his head dismissively and sat down on the edge of his partner’s bed. “Chin can handle it. He doesn’t need me hovering over him.”  
  
Danny’s eyes widened in surprise, “What? Mr. Anal-retentive control-freak is allowing someone else to run an op for him?”  
  
Steve rolled his eyes and sighed heavily.  
  
“I have complete faith in Chin. He knows what he’s doing. Besides, I want to be here.”  
  
Danny watched the blush spread over the other man’s face and had to struggle to keep from grinning. Steve was so goddamned adorable sometimes.  
  
“You could have left a uniformed cop here if you’re worried about my safety Steven. You don’t have to be my guard dog.”  
  
“I’m not your guard dog Danny; I’m your partner and your friend. No one else is going to look after you but me.”  
  
Danny cocked an eyebrow at those words. “Am I your prized possession? Don’t like to share?”  
  
The SEAL stared at a point just left of Danny’s right shoulder. “Yes. No.”  
  
Danny felt his stomach do a flip at those words. He’d meant the question as a joke but Steve obviously didn’t. The detective reached out with his good hand and placed it over his partner’s.  
  
“Steve…” he began gently.  
  
“Danny,” the Commander interrupted meeting his friend’s eyes again. “I wanted to…I said a bunch of things to you when you were unconscious. I don’t suppose you remember them so I don’t have to say them again?”  
  
Danny shook his head silently at the hopeful expression.  
  
Steve slumped in disappointment and chewed on his bottom lip for a moment while considering his words.  
  
“So, the thing is…umm…I was thinking and…”  
  
Danny huffed in annoyance and dug his fingers into Steve’s hand with a bit more force than necessary.  
  
“Steven please, I don’t know how long I’m going to be awake this time so you’d better pull it together.”  
  
The SEAL pulled his hand away and stood up abruptly giving Danny a frustrated look.  
  
“This isn’t easy for me Danny! I’m not in the habit of going around making declarations from the heart.”  
  
“Declarations?” asked Danny, his mouth suddenly gone dry. “What kind of declarations?”  
  
Steve licked his lips and dropped his eyes to the floor shoving his hands deep in his pockets. “I think…love.”  
  
The smaller man stared quizzically at his friend for a moment.  
  
“You think love? What the hell does that even mean?”   
  
Danny’s eyes widened in sudden understanding and he sat up a bit more ignoring the jolt of pain that caused his back and ribs. “Are you telling me you love me?”  
  
Steve swallowed hard and nodded. “Yeah, I think so.”  
  
Danny ran his uninjured hand through his hair in shock and cast his eyes about the room as if searching for help before staring back up at his partner.  
  
“OK…ok let me get this straight. You think you love me?”  
  
Steve nodded.  
  
“But you’re not sure?”  
  
The SEAL shrugged slightly. “I’m pretty sure.”  
  
“Have you ever been in love with a man before?”  
  
Steve shook his head.  
  
“Have you ever been…with a man before?”  
  
Steve’s eyes flicked up to Danny’s then away again.  
  
“Sort of. A couple of times I fooled around with a guy but we didn’t do…everything.”  
  
“I see,” Danny sighed. “So…I got shot and almost died and you decided you love me? That’s fear Steve, not love.”  
  
Steve’s head jerked up again at that and Danny could see the hurt in his eyes.   
  
“That’s not what’s going on Danny,” Steve argued quietly. “I’ve…been having feelings for you for a while it’s just…this incident made me think I should talk to you about it…not keep it inside anymore.”  
  
“I see,” Danny repeated uselessly.   
  
Steve shuffled his feet nervously. “Have you ever been with a guy before?’ He reluctantly raised his eyes to Danny’s face.  
  
The smaller man nodded. “Yeah, I dated a couple of guys in college but…it kind of went nowhere and I just decided I preferred women.”  
  
Steve sat down on the bed and clutched at a corner of the blanket covering Danny.   
  
“Look Danny, we don’t have to do anything about this. We don’t even have to talk about it. I get it if you’re not interested or if you don’t think you can love me. It won’t hurt my feelings if you just tell me you don’t want this or…”  
  
“Steven you’re babbling,” snapped Danny effectively quenching the Commander.  
  
Steve dropped his head sadly. “Maybe you’re not attracted to me.”  
  
Danny snorted loudly at that.  
  
“Jesus Christ Steve. I hate to stroke your already massive ego but the Pope would be attracted to you. The leader of the Republican Party would be attracted to you. Attraction is definitely not the problem.”  
  
Danny shook his head and looked away for a moment in disbelief before looking back at the woebegone face of his best friend. He felt his heart melt.  
  
“Steve…I don’t know what to say to all this. God knows I’m flattered as hell but…”  
  
“You don’t want me.” Steve interjected flatly turning his face away and trying not to let his disappointment show.  
  
Danny reached out and put his hand over Steve’s again.  
  
“I didn’t say that,” he replied softly, smiling at the hopeful expression that had suddenly lit up Steve’s eyes as he swiveled his head back to look at Danny.   
  
Danny let the smile fade from his face.  
  
“But this is a huge thing Steve and we can’t jump into it lightly. I have a daughter; I have to be careful about who I bring into my life. I can’t be the experiment you use to discover if you really are gay or not. I can’t be the guy you use to dip your toe into the waters of homosexuality to see if it works for you. I’m not interested in being a fling or some drunken story you tell your future wife on your wedding night. I can’t take that risk Steven.”  
  
The Commander nodded and stood up again and walked to the window to look out on the dark Hawaiian night, his arms crossed tightly over his chest. Danny dropped his head back to his pillow and the two friends stayed silent for some time, each lost in their own thoughts. Finally Steve turned and walked back to the bed. Danny recognized the look of determination and decision in his eyes.  
  
“I want you Danny. I want us. I’m not sticking in a toe I’m ready to dive in headfirst if you say you want me too.”  
  
A smile quirked at the corner of Danny’s mouth and he looked up at his partner fondly.  
  
“Leave it to you to dive into a situation without knowing the danger.”  
  
Steve shrugged and smiled as well.  
  
“I have you as my back up. I’m not worried.”  
  
Danny felt his eyes burning with tears and he pulled in a ragged breath. He was so screwed.  
  
“I guess you’d better kiss me then to make it all official,” he whispered.  
  
Steve grinned happily and sat down on the bed and put his hands on either side of Danny’s face. Moving slowly he bent down to within a millimeter of his partner’s lips and paused as if giving Danny a chance to change his mind.  
  
When Danny rolled his eyes and huffed in annoyance again, Steve grinned then caught his friend’s lips with his own. The kiss was soft and gentle and full of promise. It was the best thing ever.  
  
  
**********  
  
  
Officer Dylan McAdams sat at the bar of the Surf Rider pub and watched the crowd reflected in the mirror on the far wall. He was a bit disappointed at being assigned to the Surf Rider instead of the bar that Detective Williams had been in before he was attacked. There hadn’t been any reports of this Emma person being in the Surf Rider before so he figured he’d be sitting here nursing this one beer all night while someone else got the glory.  
  
Dylan had been a member of HPD for a year including his six months in the academy. Sometimes he had to shake himself and remind himself he was actually living in Hawaii. It had been his dream to live in the tropical paradise ever since seeing pictures of the state in the old National Geographic magazine’s in his parent’s basement in Cincinnati. Two years ago he was accepted into the University of Hawaii but six months after that he applied to join the HPD. He had never really considered a career as a cop but it seemed like a good way to stay on the island and get a steady paycheck. It was just lucky that he really enjoyed the work.  
  
Office McAdams glanced at the reflection of Officer Kono Kalakaua in the mirror. She was dancing with Detective Harimoto, the two pretending to be a couple but in reality providing back-up to Dylan.  
  
Dylan’s eyes lingered on Kono for a moment. She was so friggin’ beautiful. He wished he had the guts to ask her out but there was no way someone as gorgeous and confident as her would want to date a pasty-faced redhead with too many freckles. Besides, she was part of 5-0 and everyone knew they were the elite. She was nice though. She always smiled at him and remembered his name. He just wished he could do more than stutter uselessly around her.  
  
“Hey,” a soft voice came from beside him and Dylan swung around on his stool and his jaw dropped open when the girl in the sketch, the girl every cop in Oahu had been looking for sat down on the stool beside him.  
  
“Oh…ahh…hey,” croaked Dylan almost tipping his beer bottle over as he grabbed for it nervously.  
  
“You ok?” the young woman looked at him strangely, her eyes darting about the room. Great, he’d made her suspicious.  
  
“Yeah,” he blurted, releasing a nervous laugh. “I just…It’s not every day a pretty girl walks up to me in a bar and starts talking.”  
  
The girl smiled brightly and Dylan could see her shoulders dip as she relaxed.  
  
“What are you talking about? You’re a cute guy.”  
  
McAdams heard Kono’s voice in his ear piece:  _"She’s here. She’s talking to McAdams. Everyone stand by…”_  
  
The young officer ducked his head in feigned embarrassment. “Not really but thanks for saying that.”  
  
He stuck out his hand. “My name is Dylan.”  
  
The girl shook it. “Emma.”  
  
“Nice to meet you,” Dylan continued calmly. “Can I buy you a drink?”  
  
The girl nodded. “Just a Coke please; I don’t drink much alcohol.”  
  
Dylan signaled to the bartender, another undercover cop, and ordered Emma’s Coke.  
  
“This is a great bar,” said Dylan handing the girl her drink. “Do you come here often?”  
  
 _“Easy McAdams, don’t ask too many questions; don’t make her nervous,_ ” came Lori’s voice over his ear piece.  
  
The young woman shrugged and took a sip from her straw. “Once in a while. I like the music.”  
  
“Yeah it’s cool,” replied Dylan. “Good mix of stuff but none of that cowboy shit they always play in the bars back home.”  
  
Emma put her drink on the bar and smiled up at the young officer. “Where’s home?”  
  
“Ohio.”  
  
“Are you here on vacation?”  
  
Dylan nodded and took a sip of his beer. “Yeah, a few of my buddies and I came here together. They didn’t want to come out tonight but I figured hey, I’m in Honolulu, I’m going to enjoy myself as much as I can.”  
  
“Good idea,” replied Emma with a grin. She slid off the barstool and held out her hand to Dylan. “Wanna dance?”  
  
Dylan grinned back and nodded climbing off the stool and taking her hand. “Sure! Lead the way.”  
  
  
**********  
  
Emma and McAdams danced for about 45 minutes until Emma announced she was hot and thirsty and suggested they go sit on the beach for a while. Dylan agreed readily and stopped by the bar to get more drinks before following her out onto the beach.   
  
The two walked down to the water and sat in the sand just out of reach of the lapping waves.  
  
Emma leaned back on her hands and admired the night sky. “It’s so awesome here. I just love it.”  
  
Dylan nodded and mimicked her pose. “I know. I can’t believe this place is even real.”  
  
The young woman pushed herself up and turned to face Dylan sitting on the sand cross-legged. “How long are you going to be in town?”  
  
Dylan pretended to look sad. “Just a couple more days. I’ve got to get back to work.” He sighed heavily. “I hate to leave; especially now I just met you. None of the guys are going to believe I got to hang out with someone so beautiful.”  
  
Emma smiled shyly and reached out to lay her hand gently over Dylan’s. “I don’t normally do this and I hope you don’t think I’m too pushy but…would you like to come back to my place?”  
  
Dylan sat up excitedly and bit his bottom lip. “Really? I mean, are you sure?”  
  
The young woman smiled and nodded. “Yes I’m sure. You’re a sweet guy and we get along well. It would be ok to have some fun together wouldn’t it?”  
  
Dylan swallowed heavily and nodded. “Yeah…I mean…if you want to I’d like that.”  
  
Emma climbed to her feet and brushed the sand off the tight jeans she was wearing. “Come on. I live down the beach about a mile. We can walk there.”  
  
Officer McAdams climbed rapidly to his feet and took Emma’s proffered hand.   
  
 _“This is it,”_  Chin’s voice sounded in McAdam’s ear piece.  _“Everyone maintain visual contact but do not approach. I say again do not approach until I give the order. Metcalf, Chang, are you set up near the tree grove?”_    
  
 _“Roger Lieutenant and we observed three men enter the grove a few minutes ago. They haven’t come out.”  
  
"Roger. Stand by everyone. Stand by…”_    
  
*********  
  
“This is totally unfair,” grumbled Danny crossing his arms on his stomach and pushing out his bottom lip in a pout.  
  
“Oh poor Danny,” giggled Kono. “We shouldn’t have brought malasadas into his hospital room when he can’t eat them. That was cruel.”  
  
“Damned straight,” grunted Danny giving the evil eye to the lime Jell-O sitting on the tray in front of him.  
  
“Hey, it’s a celebration of a job well done,” interjected Steve with a laugh. “You’re the one that’s always saying malasada’s are the perfect food for celebrations.”  
  
“Malasdas’s are the perfect food for everything Steven,” grumbled Danny again. “But only when I’m allowed to eat them too.”  
  
Chin took pity on the man in the bed and gave him a pat on the arm. “Tell you what, when the Doc says you can eat solid food again I’ll bring you some Malasada’s and some cocoa puffs ok?”  
  
The detective grinned happily at the older man. “You are a prince among men Chin Ho Kelly. I have always said this.”  
  
It was evening and Danny’s hospital room was glowing orange from the setting sun. After the take down of Emma and her gang the previous night, Kono, Lori and Chin had gone home for some much needed rest then spent most of this day filling out paperwork on the bust. Knowing Danny would want to feel part of the celebration, even from his hospital bed, Steve had asked the three to stop by for a visit before they went home. Lori couldn’t join them but Steve had passed along his congratulations to her by phone earlier.  
  
The Commander raised his juice bottle in a toast.  
  
“To Chin, Kono and Lori and a perfectly coordinated, perfectly executed arrest. I’m proud of all of you.”  
  
Danny nodded in agreement. “Thanks guys.”  
  
Chin and Kono glanced at each other and smiled nervously under the praise but also raised their bottles in salute.  
  
“So Kono,” Danny cocked an eyebrow at the young officer after taking a drink from his juice box. “I hear Emma, or whatever her real name is, ended up with a black eye. How did that happen?”  
  
Kono shrugged nonchalantly, her expression unrepentant.  
  
“She resisted arrest. I told her to stop running and she refused. After I tackled her to the sand she tried to kick me so I punched her.”  
  
Danny shook his head in resignation. The young woman was becoming more Steve-like all the time. Danny schooled his features to look censorious but in reality he was pleased that angelic little Emma didn’t look quite so angelic anymore.  
  
“Anyway the main thing is that she and her friends are in jail and are likely to stay there for a long time,” said Chin raising his bottle in a salute to his cousin.  
  
All four officers nodded, grateful that the arrest of the gang had gone down without any injuries – except Emma’s black eye of course.  
  
Kono yawned and stretched then stood up from the chair she’d been occupying.  
  
“Guys, I hate to break up this party but I’m beat. I’m going to head home.”  
  
Steve, who was sitting beside Danny’s bed, shifted nervously and cleared his throat.  
  
“Kono before you go, I’ve been talking to Danny and Chin and I’ve made a decision that I think will help advance your training as a cop.”  
  
The young woman looked nervously from her boss to the other two men in the room then back to Steve.  
  
“You’re not…” Kono clutched the bottle in her hand and bit her bottom lip. “You’re not transferring me out of 5-0 are you?”  
  
Steve waved a hand dismissively.  
  
“God no, you’re part of the team. But I do think that I may have done you a disservice by taking you right out of the Academy and not letting you serve some time in a uniform.”   
  
“I’ve spoken to Chief Makaha,” Steve continued, “and he’s agreed to let you spend one month walking a beat with HPD starting next week.”  
  
Kono’s mouth and eyes went wide. “If this is about what I said about Danny I’ve apologized to him and he’s forgiven me.”  
  
“It’s not about what you said to Danny,” Steve replied firmly. “It’s about you being given the opportunity to have a wide range of experiences as a police officer. Now I obviously know nothing about this but both Danny and Chin feel that it would do you good to spend some time walking a beat and dealing with the day-to-day issues of a uniformed officer.”  
  
“But what if you need my help?” the young woman asked quietly.  
  
“If we need you we’ll recall you but we think we can manage for a few weeks.”  
  
“Kono,” Danny interjected quietly. “I want you to know this was my idea originally. As Steve said, it isn’t meant to punish you. Chin and I believe it will be a useful experience for you and I think you’ll come back glad that it happened. At least I hope so.”  
  
“Now when Danny and I start yammering on about our experiences walking a beat you’ll have a few stories of your own to share,” added Chin, trying to sound reassuring.  
  
Kono folded her lips together tightly. She wasn’t thrilled about the assignment and wasn’t going to pretend she was.  
  
“Fine. If that’s what you want.”  
  
Steve nodded in return.  
  
“It is. You report to Division 1 at 6 a.m. Monday morning for alpha watch.”  
  
The young woman nodded again not willing to meet the eyes of the rest of the team.  
  
“Ok. I’m going to head home now.”  
  
Danny glanced at Chin and Steve. He felt bad that the young officer was obviously upset but he truly believed this was the best thing for her. He turned his attention back to Kono and smiled.  
  
“You’ll still come and visit me tomorrow won’t you?”  
  
The young woman glanced up at him and her face softened at his earnest look. She gave him a shy smile.  
  
“Yeah, I’ll see you tomorrow. Have a good night.”  
  
Kono turned quickly and walked out of the room leaving the three men sitting quietly.  
  
“She’s upset but she’ll get over it,” said Chin finally. “Danny’s right, she needs some on-the-street experience.”  
  
“I hope she comes to understand why we’re doing it,” murmured the blonde detective quietly.  
  
Steve reached over and gripped Danny’s knee for a moment. “She will. Don’t worry.”  
  
Chin stood up and stretched with a small groan. “Think I’m going to head home too. Malia said she’s starting to forget what I look like.”   
  
The Hawaiian detective glanced over at Steve. “Want me to drop you off on my way Steve?”  
  
The Commander cleared his throat and glanced quickly at Danny then looked back at Chin nervously.  
  
“Ah, no, thanks Chin. I’m going to sleep here for another night.”  
  
The detective furrowed his brow in confusion. “Really? Are you worried that Danny’s still in danger?”  
  
Steve dropped his eyes to the blanket covering Danny, his finger wrapping around a loose thread. “N-no.”  
  
“Oh.” The detective stared quizzically at the two men, “Is he…are you having nightmare’s Danny?”  
  
Steve cleared his throat again and shifted in his chair while Danny stared in fascination at some point on the ceiling and shook his head.  
  
“Well then…” Chin paused and looked back and forth between the two men noticing the blush spreading on both of their faces.   
  
Suddenly realization dawned and he had to press his lips together to suppress the laugh bubbling up inside him. “Oh…well you sure are a good friend Steve.”   
  
Chin turned to look at a beet red Danny. “See you tomorrow ok man? Have a good night…both of you.”  
  
Danny waved distractedly while Steve grunted something that sounded like goodnight while keeping his eyes firmly on the blanket.  
  
Chin turned and walked out of the hospital room and hurried down the hall to the elevators. He waited until the elevator doors closed on him before collapsing back against the back wall and bursting into laughter. After wiping the tears from his face he pressed #2 on his speed dial and waited for it to be answered.  
  
“Cuz! I think I owe you 50 bucks…”


End file.
